


Twelve AM

by DrawingWithGreen13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Michael isn't pining for Jeremy for once, Other, Platonic Boyf-riends, Pretty much just small talk between two bros, not necessarily romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWithGreen13/pseuds/DrawingWithGreen13
Summary: What a wonderful time to wake up. Sure, you're exhausted, and cold, and wish that you could just go back to sleep, but at least you get to stargaze with your best friend.





	Twelve AM

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ALL OF MY BE MORE CHILL FICS ARE ABOUT THESE GUYS I PROMISE anyways here's another fic I wrote a while ago only this time it's chill and Michael has the memory of an elephant and the patience of a saint

Closed curtains were never really a thing in Michael's house. Well, in his room, anyway.   
  
Now,  _Jeremy_  was the person of the two who would find himself getting starry-eyed (That was Michael's favourite pun) whenever someone brought up how Earth could fit into Jupiter more than twice, or how constellations could make anything from a lion to a scale to a human woman, but that didn't mean that Michael was free from the space-fanboying, either. He was just more reserved in his excitement (which was ironic, considering it was  _Michael_ ), and something about that attracted Jeremy to him. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but it definitely gave him an admiration for the anti-social headphones kid.  
  
Which is why it didn't phase him when he found said kid leaning on his windowsill, looking at the sky, at midnight.  
  
Jeremy wasn't really a heavy sleeper, which was only increased by having to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor in a different person's bedroom. It was Michael's, so it wasn't such a big deal. But that didn't change the fact that it only made sleeping harder for Jeremy. He rose from the floor and rubbed his eyes, as they attempted to adjust. He immediately saw the source of the shuffling that woke him up.  
  
Michael. His gaze was fixated on the outside world, almost as if some voice from beyond was talking to him. The way the moonlight reflected on his face made him look like some sort of apparition, and for a split second, Jeremy felt goosebumps.  
  
"Any stars, tonight?" he managed to croak out. Michael almost made a sound from how surprised he was, and snapped his head to look at Jeremy. He looked just as tired as Jeremy felt.  
  
"A few."  
  
"Have you counted, yet?"  
  
Michael nodded. "I'm at fifty three."  
  
"Wow...how long have you been awake?" asked Jeremy, already slipping out of his sleeping bag and heading towards Michael.  
  
Michael shrugged. "I can't remember. I don't think I ever went to sleep."  
  
Jeremy took a seat on Michael's desk, as Michael was already occupying the deck chair. The two looked outside and immediately felt like the world around them was being erased. They forgot that they were in Michael's room at midnight in their pyjamas, and found themselves in their own world, full of stars and planets and cold. Very cold.  
  
"Why did you open your window? It's cold." Jeremy asked. Michael continued looking outside.  
  
"I get a clearer view this way."  
  
"If you want a clearer view, I suggest putting your glasses on." Jeremy smiled at that, and he could see that the corners of Michael's mouth turned upwards, too.  
  
"I'm lazy."  
  
"They're right there, on your bedside table."  
  
"Still too lazy."  
  
"Dude, you could literally reach over from where you are now and grab them."  
  
"Nah. Lazy."  
  
Michael could be frustratingly stubborn at times, but Jeremy didn't really mind. It was a part of who he was, and one thing he was sure about was that he never wanted Michael to change who he was.  
  
...well, maybe there was one thing.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Michael didn't even hesitate, and nodded once, which was a gesture he used to show that he didn't wanna talk about it. Jeremy understood, and continued looking outside. He had also started counting, and found himself at twenty five. He lost track, however.  
  
"...I'm here for you, okay?"  
  
Michael didn't respond. Instead, he looked at Jeremy and made a face that immediately filled Jeremy up with a warm, comforting feeling.  
  
"...seventy four, seventy five, seventy six..."  
  
"Already?" Jeremy sounded surprised, yet his voice was low. "You've got a good memory, dude."  
  
"I know." is all Michael replied with, and Jeremy nodded.  
  
Maybe the reason he kept loosing track of how many stars he was counting was because he kept glancing back to the brightest one he saw that night. The one sitting next to him, in his pyjamas, at midnight.


End file.
